Shattered Ones
by Animalfeelings
Summary: 11 años han pasado desde que Sherrinford Holmes, el hermano mayor de Mycroft y Sherlock, había abandonado Inglaterra junto a su hija Enola. 11 años Sherrinford sin hablar o ver a sus hermanos. Hasta que un día su hija lo convence en regresar a Inglaterra. Sherrinford y Enola...no tienen idea de lo que les espera. Esta historia toma lugar después de "His Last Vow". {HIATUS}
1. 11 Años

Sherrinford es el mayor de los hermanos Holmes, a diferencia de sus otros dos hermanos, Sherrinford no tenia el talento de 'deducir' y tampoco le interesaba desarrollarlo. Sherrinford era un hombre de familia; amoroso, amable, protector y sobre todo, sentimental. Su relación con sus padres siempre fue buena, en especial con su padre, quien al igual que el era muy sentimental. El adoraba a sus hermanos menores, Mycroft y Sherlock, aunque ellos no eran muy buenos para devolver ese afecto, aun a si Sherrinford sabia que también lo querían. Desde muy temprano el ya sabia lo que quería, una familia. Después de graduarse de Universidad, Sherrinford conoce a una joven Lily Gatiss. Ambos se enamoraron al instante y en menos de 2 años se casaron, ambos continuaron con sus carretas, Lily era fotógrafa y Sherrinford logro llegar ser maestro de historia.

En Julio 31 del 1992, Lily y Sherrinford fueron bendecidos con una hija, Enola Holmes. La niña era la misma copia de su madre, heredo desde sus ojos color miel hasta su peligrosa curiosidad. Sherrinford pensaba _"Me a llegado la bendición de tener mujeres llenas de curiosidad". _La llegada de la nueva Holmes causo un revuelo en la familia Holmes, principalmente en la Señora Holmes, quien estaba por los cielos por al fin haber tenido una nieta, los otros hermanos Holmes, Sherlock y Mycroft pensaban que era lo peor que pudo haber pasado.

Al pasar los años todo seguía muy tranquilo, Lily continuo siendo una muy conocida fotógrafa y Sherrinford entro a dar clases en Universidades, y la pequeña Enola crecía cada día siendo una copia "mini me" de su madre. Incluso, Lily comenzó a ayudar a Sherlock en sus primeras investigaciones, ella lo ayudaba tomando fotos de las escenas del crimen y buscar por pistas en las imagenes. Al principio Sherrinford pensaba que era muy peligroso para Lily entrar en el mundo de Sherlock, pero con el tiempo lo acepto, al fin y al cabo, el no podía pelear en contra la sonrisa de Lily siempre tenia cada vez que llegaba de tomar fotos en unas de las escenas de crimen.

A diferencia de Mycroft, Sherlock era un poco mas abierto con el y Lily, incluso pasaba tiempo con Enola. Sherrinford y Lily no lo decían pero era obvio que Sherlock adoraba a su sobrina y que ella amaba pasar tiempo con su tío favorito, eran casi inseparables. Sherlock le mostraba a Enola como usar un microscopio, también le mostraba las fotos de las escenas de crimen (pero no mostrando ninguna que tuviera algo morboso) y también le leía cualquier libro que Enola escogiera. A sus 9 años, Sherlock le regalo una pequeña camara para que, según Sherlock, comenzara a entrenarse como su madre.

Agosto 2, 2003  
El día en que Sherrinford recibe la llamada, Lily falleció.

La perdida de su amada esposa le había roto el corazón a Sherrinford, fue tanto el dolor que no pudo explicarle a Enola lo que había pasado y se encerró en su habitación por horas. La Señora se hizo cargo de Enola en lo que el Señor Holmes trataba de comunicarse con su hijo.

Al pasar de los días, Sherrinford al fin tomo las fuerzas de hablar con Enola, decirle que había perdido a su madre. En unos días tomo lugar el funeral de ella, el cual estaba lleno de familiares de Lily y amigos, lleno de gente dando Sherrinford y Enola sus mas humildes palabras. Pero si había dos personas a las que Sherrinford no había hablado, Mycroft y Sherlock.

Fueron las razones de la muerte de Lily que le causaban mucho dolor a Sherrinford, no podía mirar a la cara a sus hermanos, no podía dirigirle la palabra a ellos dos, no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar en el mismo lugar que ellos. Mycroft no le dirigía la mirada pero cuando lo hacia se notaba en el la pena y culpa, pero Mycroft siempre fue muy bueno en ocultar sus emociones, en cuanto Sherlock. Sherlock era un desastre, su rostro lleno de suplica y de culpa.  
En esos momentos, Sherrinford tomo una decisión, una decisión influenciada por la rabia y el dolor que sentía, una decisión que duro 11 años.

11 años

11 años han pasado desde que Sherrinford Holmes perdiera a su esposa. 11 años han pasado desde que Sherrinford fue dejado viudo, con una hija de tan solo 10 años. 11 años han pasado desde que el tomara la decisión de irse a vivir a Estados Unidos. 11 años han pasado, desde que Sherrinford no le dirigía la palabra a ninguno de sus dos había dejado toda su vida en Inglaterra y se fue con su hija, Enola, a vivir a los Estados Unidos. Al principio le fue difícil, siendo un hombre viudo con una hija, en un nuevo país que el no conocía pero con el tiempo ambos lograron adaptarse y tomar una nueva vida.

Hoy celebraban la graduación de Universidad de Enola, al igual que su madre, decidió tomar fotografía como su carrera. Sherrinford aceptaba las decisiones que ella tomara, no le cuestionaba, pero si le daba uno que otro consejo. Enola tampoco abusaba de la manera de ser de su padre, entendía que el había pasado por mucho, ella igual, pero sentía que aun su padre sufría. Enola decidió por un tranquilo día entre padre e hija para celebrar su graduación. Ambos fueron a cenar en unos de los restaurantes mas conocidos en Baltimore y luego fueron a caminar al parque, el cual el la llevaba siempre desde que se había mudado.

Enola aun lucia un sencillo traje amarillo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y sus piernas eran cubiertas por medias largas y negras. Sherrinford le había dado permiso a Enola de teñirse el cabello de cualquier color que ella deseara, según el _"Mientras te sientas como y feliz contigo misma...¡cualquier color estaría bien!"_. A sus 16 años Enola comenzó a teñirse el cabello de diferentes colores, comenzó con color pelirojo, luego fue negro, luego rubio, castaño...incluso violeta, verde, amarillo, naranja etc. En día de su graduación, Enola lucia un recorte pixie también teñido completamente de un tierno color lavanda, Sherrinford había perdido la cuenta ya de todos los colores que ella había tenido.

Sherrinford había cambiando mucho, se notaba mas viejo, con uno que otro cabello blanco y mas arrugas, el tenia un parecido a Sherlock, pero no era igual de pálido que el y su cabello tampoco era rizado como Sherlock, pero si tenia los mismo ojos azules que su hermano. Enola no había heredado mucho de los rasgos de los Holmes, si tenia un poco de los famosos pómulos de los Holmes, pero era mas parecida a Lily, incluso de baja estatura, solo le llegaba a los hombros de Sherrinford.

Sherrinford observaba a Enola mientras ella hablaba sobre su ultimo año en la Universidad y de que se haría ahora que ya que no estaba estudiando.

- ¿Ahora? Ahora es buscar empleo - comento Sherrinford, ambos caminaban por el parque en pleno atardecer.

- Ya lo se, ya lo se...eso es lo horrible, era mas sencillo en tus tiempos, ¿no? ahora técnicamente debo matar por un empleo - decía Enola, mientras pateaba las piedras que encontraba en su camino. Sherrinford se ríe y su hija le da un leve golpe en las costillas.

- Bueno, no era tan sencillo...pero definitivamente no es tan difícil como ahora, ya veras que todo saldrá bien -

- Siempre tan positivo...- murmuro Enola.

- Si, siempre tan positivo -

Ambos caminaron en silencio por unos minutos, pero Sherrinford podía presentir que Enola quería hablarle de algo. Siempre sabia cuando Enola queria hablar de algo, pero se sentía muy nerviosa para decirlo. Sherrinford se detiene y toma a su hija del hombro y la dirige a uno de los bancos que tenia vista al lago.

- ¿Que paso? ¿La vejez no te permite seguir? - Comenta Enola con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¡No estoy tan viejo! - Exclamo Sherrinford, ya había sido muchas las veces que Enola hacia broma de su supuesta vejez y cabello blanco.

- ¿Entonces? -

Sherrinford toma asiento y le indica a Enola que haga lo mismo.

- Eni, presiento que tienes algo que decirme...-

Enola mira a su padre por unos segundos luego dirige su miraba al lago, eso era lo que ella hacia cuando quería decir algo, pero no se sentía lo suficientemente valiente para decirlo y mirarlo a la cara.

- No te preguntare como lo notaste, pero... si-

- ¿No estas embarazada?- Pregunto Sherrinford.

-¿QUE? ¡Papá por favor!- Exclamo Enola algo alarmada y golpeo a su padre en el hombre mientras el se reía.

- ¡Ouch! Bueno, bueno...solo decía. Pero anda y dime ¿Que es?-

Enola lo mira y vuelve su mirada al lago, después de unos segundos baja la cabeza y respira profundo, preparándose para decir lo que tenia decir.

- Yo se que nunca hablamos de eso...-

_**"Oh ya se que es..."** _Penso Sherrinford_, **"Nunca hablamos de esto...pero tenia que venir tarde o temprano"**_

- Pero han pasado tantos años y creo que ya es suficiente...Papá ¿Por que no hablas con tus hermanos? ¿Por que no regresamos a Inglaterra? ¿Por que solo cuando hablas con mis abuelos, siempre evades cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con mis tíos? Si, si estoy haciendo muchas preguntas... Pero Papá tengo 21 años y aun no se como Mamá murió, no... no te estoy pidiendo que las contestes todas o si no quieres, pues no contestes ninguna...-

Enola por fin se movió mirar a su padre, quien tenia sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, ahora fue el turno de Sherrinford evadir la mirada de Enola y dirigirse al lago. Enola ya conocía ese gesto, el gesto de 'No puedo hablar ahora', ella entendía que a pesar del tiempo que a pasado, aun Sherrinford no se sentía completamente fuerte para hablar del tema, pero ya era suficiente.

- Papá, por 11 años siempre e tratado de no poner el tema, por 11 años e tratado de no pensar en mi familia, todo por ti, por que se que aun sientes dolor por la muerte de Mamá, y yo también...pero ya es suficiente-

- Eni...yo - Trato de decir Sherrinford, pero las palabras no le salían, el no lloraba y su mirada ahora estaba fijada en sus manos. Después de unos segundos en silencio, Sherrinford sintió los brazos de su hija abrazandolo.

- Entiendo si no quieres decir nada ahora...pero ¿puedo pedirte una cosa?-

-Dime- decia Sherrinford aun abrazando a su hija.

-Papá... por mi ¿Podemos regresar a Inglaterra? Por favor, no tiene que ser por siempre ¿Quizas por un tiempo? y regresamos...quiero ver a mis tíos, quiero hablar con ellos... ¡Tu no tienes que hacerlo! Yo lo haré, no tienes que verlos si no quieres, yo lo haré, puedes quedarte con los abuelos. Por favor...¿Por mi? Por favor...- Enola se separa de su padre y se levanta del banco, estrecha sus brazos levemente y le sonríe a su padre.

- ¡Mírame! ¡Acabo de graduarme de la Universidad! Y solo te pido eso...Por favor ¿Podemos regresar a Inglaterra?- Le suplica Enola.

Sherrinford mira a su hija por un largo tiempo. **_"¿Regresar a Inglaterra? ¿Después de todo este tiempo?" _**Pensaba Sherrinford, estaba dudoso, asustado de eso, pero aun escuchaba las palabras de Enola_; **"No tienes que hablar con ellos...si no quieres, yo lo**_** haré". **Enola bajo sus brazos y su sonrisa se esfumo, su padre ya no la miraba, el observaba sus manos nuevamente...ya sabia la respuesta. Ella sabia que podía irse sola, tenia 21 años, ya era una adulta y no tenia que pedirle permiso a su padre, pero la idea daba vueltas en su cabeza; **_"Quiero que vuelvan a hablarse, quiero que vuelvan a ser una familia" _**era lo que impulsaba a Enola a suplicarle a su padre para que ambos fueran a Inglaterra. Pero lo que observaba, seria un no.

-Iremos- Susurro Sherrinford.

Enola no escucho bien esas palabras ¿Acaso escucho un...Iremos?.

-¿Que dijiste?-

Sherrinford se levanto del banco y finalmente miro a su hija con una leve sonrisa.

-Dije que... iremos...los dos -

Enola salto encima a su padre en un fuerte abrazo y repetía "¡Gracias!" y "¡Te amo!" una y otra vez, mientras que lagrimas de felicidad se deslizaban de sus mejillas.

-No prometo nada...sobre mis hermanos - Advirtió Sherrinford.

* * *

**Hugh Laurie es mi inspiracion para SHERRINGFORD HOLMES**

**Aqui mi nueva historia...la cual ESPERO que siga fuerte como este momento. Pueden creer que estuve 1 mes completo pensando como escribir el primer capitulo? PESADILLA!  
No soy persona de ya tener como 15 capitulos escritos, nop...yo escribo al momento que lo sienta.**

**Si esta historia esta inspirada en el momento que Mycroft Holmes dice "You know what happened to the other one" Sherrinford Holmes es THE OTHER ONE.**  
**Tambien, Sherrinford Holmes ES UN PERSONAJE ESCRITO POR Arthur Conan Doyle, Sherrinford es el hermano MAYOR de Mycroft y Sherlock. IT'S CANON.**

Tengo mucho pensando para este fic.

Preguntas principales:** ¿Que exactamente paso con Lily?**  
**¿Por que Sherrinford no le dirige la palabra a sus hermanos?**  
**¿Que le espera a Enola una vez se reencuentre con sus tíos?**  
**Muchas mas!**

Si antes has leido algo que yo e escrito es que siempre uso la musica como INSPIRACIÓN  
Mi mayo inspiracion para este fic fue la cancion **"Shatterred Ones" de Trading Yesterday**, escuchenla (completa!) y quizas tenga un "feel" de como seria el fic.

**Si, tengo problems con mi español, si sientes que puedo mejorarlo...AYUDAME y dejame saber (con amabilidad, no me insultes) y si tienes alguna idea que pueda incorporar en la historia...DEJAME SABER! Estoy abierta para todo.**

**_Importante:_ Esta historia tomar lugar DESPUES de "HIS LAST VOW" Ya Sherlock conocer a John, Ya Mary existe y esta casada con John (y espera a su hija también).**

Los vere pronto!

**Siguiente capitulo: Me Van A Matar**


	2. Me Van a Matar

Sherrinford se encontraba parado frente a la puerta de su apartamento, miraba su reloj una y otra vez mientras esperaba a que Enola terminara de preparar sus maletas, su vuelo saldrá en unas 4 horas.

Había pasado 2 semanas desde que Sherrinford y Enola hablaran de 'aquel tema' sobre Sherlock y Mycroft, tema que había traído Enola y termino con ella suplicandole regresar a Inglaterra. Sherrinford aun no entendía que fue lo que lo llevo a aceptar la idea, quizás fue el rostro de suplica de Enola o quizás algo dentro de el se sentía curioso de ver que ocurriría cuando Sherlock y Mycroft volvieran a ver a Enola...y tal vez a el también. El había llamado a sus padres aquella misma noche, dando la noticia del plan y incluso un pequeño resumen de la graduación de Enola. Los Holmes estaban extremadamente emocionados y feliz por la noticia, aunque no seria por mucho tiempo, solo 2 meses en Inglaterra en lo que Enola volvía a conectarse con sus tíos y ver los lugares que estrañaba.

- ¡Todo listo! - Anuncio Enola, quien llevaba 2 maletas que se notaba que estaban a punto de explotar.

-Eni, solo iremos por 2 meses...-comento Sherrinford. Enola sonrió y camino hacia la puerta del apartamento, arrastrando sus maletas y parase junto a su padre, quien levaba solo una maleta con el.

-Si...¡Pero nunca sabes que pueda pasar!-

El viaje duraba unas 7 horas y apenas iban por la mitad, durante todo el viaje Sherrinford tenia un gran conflicto en su cabeza; **_"¿Deberia hablarles? A pasado ya mucho tiempo...¿Pero y si creo que estoy listo pero en realidad no lo estoy?"_**  
**_"Vamos, han pasado 11 años y todo fue un accidente..." _**

Pero no fue solo un 'accidente' lo que causo la muerte de Lily y por eso lo único que Sherrinford sentía hacia sus hermanos era mucha rabia. Pero al fin y al cabo, ellos eran su familia, su sangre y no podía sentirse enojado con ellos por mucho tiempo, pero por mas que se lo repitiera a si mismo_** "Son mis hermanos...mi familia. ¡Maldición! ¡No puedo estar enojado con ellos toda mi vida!"**._

- ¿Papá? _¿_Estas bien? -

Los pensamientos de Sherrinford fueron interrumpidos por su hija.

- Um...he...si si estoy bien - Respondió Sherrinford a su hija, quien se encontraba sentada justo al lado de la ventana del avion.

"Estas seguro? No recuerdo que le tengas miedo a volar...¿Es por mis tíos?"

Sherrinford miro a su hija y sonrió.

- ¿Puedes prometerme algo Enola? -

- ¿Que? -

- Si alguno de mis hermanos desear verme...diles que esperen por mi llamada-

Enola le sonrió a su padre, al fin se podría decir que su padre estaba saliendo de esa terrible memoria que no le dejaba comunicarse con sus hermanos.**_ "Bueno...eso espero"_** pensó Enola, quien en silencio suplicaba que esto no fuera un '**_'Tal vez"_** de parte de su padre, de verdad ella quería que volvieran a hablar, que volvieran a ser como eran antes, como ella los recordaba.

-Lo prometo-

* * *

Enola y Sherrinford caminaban por los corredores del Aeropuerto, ambos buscando por todos lados a el Señor y la Señora Holmes. Sherrinford siempre mantuvo una comunicación con ellos pero nunca regreso a verlos, ni en Navidades o Cumpleaños, algo que Sherrinford lamentaba mucho. Enola tambien tenia mucha comunicación con ellos, la adoraban y estrañaban mucho.

- ¿Estas seguro que los llamaste? - Preguntaba Enola impaciente.

- Si lo hice...tal vez estan - Decía Sherrinford, pero fue interrumpido por una voz masculina que el conocía muy bien.

-_¡_Sherrinford!-

Enola y Sherrinford se voltearon al ver al Señor Holmes, junto a su esposa, caminando hacia ellos, ambos sostenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y extendían sus brazos para recibirlos a ambos. Enola corrió hacia ellos y los abrazo, la Señora Holmes parecía que estaba a punto de llorar mientras abraza a Enola.

- _¡_Oh querida has crecido mucho! _¡_Mírate! Estas toda echa una mujer - Comentaba felizmente la Senora Holmes, mientras sujetaba tiernamente el rostro de Enola para poner verla mejor. Sherrinford los alcanzo y abrazo a su padre y luego a su madre.

- Hijo...estas tan viejo- Comento el Señor Holmes entre pequeñas risas.

-_¡_No estoy viejo!-

-No se lo repitas dos veces, terminara tiñendose las canas- Comento Enola, Sherrinford la miro suplicantemente ya que Enola siempre lo fastidiaba con su edad.

-Bueno, que esperamos? Vámonos que tenemos mucho que hablar- Dijo la Señora Holmes y todos asintieron, tomaron las maletas y fueron dirigidos por los mayores Holmes a la salida del Aeropuerto.

Si que tenían mucho que hablar.

* * *

Una cosa que Enola no le había dicho a su padre era que ella nunca se había comunicado con Sherlock o Mycroft, Sherrinford pensaba que ella ya había hablado con alguno de los dos y que ellos sabían ya sobre su llegada (pero no de la llegada de Sherrinford). ¿Las razones? Enola tenia miedo, miedo de como reaccionarian sus tíos, y por el echo de que ella recuerda muy bien como ambos estaban la ultima vez que los vio, llenos de dolor. Enola tenia miedo que su presencia podría traerles recuerdos de aquel dolor, aunque también estaba en duda.

La misma noche que Sherrinford acepto ir a Inglaterra, Enola busco toda la información que pudo encontrar sobre sus tíos. Una vez en la Universidad vio una noticia de la muerte de un gran detective britanico, cuando supo quien era Enola corrio a su casa y le dijo a su padre lo que había visto pero su padre solo dijo **_"No es cierto, hable con los abuelos, Sherlock esta vivo"_** y nunca mas se volvió a tocar el tema de Sherlock. Enola estaba totalmente fascinada con su trabajo como detective, todo lo que encontró de el fue del 'blog' de su 'mejor amigo' "El Blog H Watson" que daba relatos de sus aventuras juntos, incluso desde su ''supuesta muerte''. **_"Tal vez llegue a conocerlo a el también"_ **pensó Enola emocionada. Quizás todo su trabajo la emocionaba, pero también la asustaba, especialmente lo ocurrido con un hombre llamado Moriarty, que llevaba un largo tiempo acechando a Sherlock y obligandolo a fingir su muerte. Enola paso horas esa noche leyendo todo lo que pudo encontrar sobre Sherlock, lamentablemente no había mucho de Mycroft en ningún lado, su abuela había mencionado "Oh el trabaja para el Gobierno Británico" ¿Que posición? Un misterio.

- Enola, ¿Sherlock y Mycroft saben de tu visita? - Pregunto la abuela. Enola fue sacada de su trance y se percato que todos en la sala la estaban mirando, esperando una respuesta.

- Um... si - Contesto Enola, quien estaba totalmente convencida que su abuela no le estaba creyendo, al parecer su padre y su abuelo si le creyeron pero la mirada de su abuela daba mucho que decir.

- Esta bien... ¿Y cuando iras?-

"Mañana" Contesto Enola.

- Muy bien, estoy segura que Sherlock y Mycroft estarán felices de verte - concluyo la abuela y continuo sirviendo otra tanda de té a todos.

Era un milagro que el blog de John Watson tuviera una dirección de donde podría encontrar a Sherlock, 221b Baker Street, solo tendría que tomar un tren y luego un taxi para llegar. Su padre le había dado toda la libertad posible, ademas ya era una adulta y podía ir sola a todos esos lugares.

Después de unas horas ya había todos se fueron retirando a sus habitaciones, Enola se encontraba sentada en el borde de su cama, la habitación era muy sencilla, la abuela menciono que era la vieja habitación de Sherlock. Paredes azules claras, con un pequeños escritorio de madera y una silla en la esquina, muy simple y limpia.

La emoción de Enola no la dejaban dormir, sabia que le esperaba un gran día y tal vez fuera demente, tenia deseos de saber como estaban sus vidas y como estaba Londres en esos momentos pero lamentablemente, la casa de sus abuelos estaba totalmente desconectada de la ciudad, no televisión ni internet, una pesadilla.

**_"Ellos no tienen idea..." Pensó Enola._**

**_"Me van a matar"_**

* * *

**ESTAMOS EN MARCHA!**

**¿Sugerencias? ¿Consejos? Help me.**


	3. TÍOS

Enola no durmió nada esa noche, todo lo que pensaba era en la reacción de sus tíos una ves la vieran nuevamente. Al amanecer Enola salió corriendo de su habitación a tomar una ducha y prepararse para su pequeños viaje a la ciudad. Devuelta en su habitación, Enola tomo un pequeños bulto con su identificación y camara, se miro por ultima vez en el espejo, se había puesto unos pantalones negros y un suéter azul oscuro, su cabello color lavanda estaba perdiendo un poco el color. _**"Debería dejarlo al natural...oh no"** penso Enola_, la jove se aseguraba de ir lo mas "simple" posible para visitar a sus tíos.

**_"Lista.."_**

Lista para salir Enola camino hacia la puerta de su habitación, al abrirla se encontró con su abuela, que al parecer iba a tocarle la puerta.

- Eh...buenos días abuela -

La abuela Holmes le sonrió a la joven y entro a la habitación, indicandole a Enola de que se sentara en la cama junto a ella. _**"Aqui viene el regaño"**._

- Queria hablarte de algo Eni, muy importante y creo que deberías tener en mente una vez llegues a Londres- decía la Abuela con calma, parecía que ella elegía sus palabras con cuidado para no asustar a Enola.

- ¿Que asunto? -

- Bueno, lo primero...- la tierna sonrisa de su abuela se esfumo de su rostro y se torno en una mirada bastante seria. - Algo me dice que Sherlock y Mycroft no tienen... idea de que tu y Sherrin están en Londres. ¿Me equivoco? -

**_"Mierda..."_** penso Enola, la joven le sonrie a su abuela y trata de verse lo mas inocente.

-Bueno...yo-

- No me mientas Eni, ya eres una adulta para andar con mentiras - dijo firmemente la abuela Holmes.

- No lo saben...- admitió Enola con derrota.

- ¿Y porque no pensabas decirles? -

- La verdad... No se, teni-tengo miedo de que al enterarse de que yo papá estuvieramos aquí que tal vez ellos ¿No quieran verme? o no se...¡Es solo miedo abuela! - respondió la joven algo frustrada, ni ella misma entendía su miedo, quízas eran los nervios o la felicidad de verlos o todas esas emociones juntas.

La abuela miro seriamente a Enola y después de unos momentos le dio una leve y tierna sonrisa a su nieta.

- Entiendo... solo quiero que sepas que tus tíos están pasando por una...situación...y tal vez se les haga un poco difícil asimilar tu presencia. Prepárate Enola - dijo cuidadosamente la abuela Holmes, ella se le

**_"Que carajos..."_**

- Estaré preparada para lo que sea - Dijo Enola, no tan convencida de lo que decía.

El viaje del Tren y Taxi fueron los viajes mas largo que Enola pudo haber experimentado en su vida, quizas sus nervios hacian todo lento y aburrido. Enola no había desayunado antes de irse y solo intercambio pocas palabras con su padre antes de que su abuelo la llevara a la estación del tren, estaba hambrienta, aburrida y neviosa.

* * *

221B Baker Street

Lo primero que Enola noto es que había varios autos parados frente al edificio, Enola tubo que salir del taxi en medio de la calle ya que no encontraban un área donde detenerse. Al parecer vivía mucha gente alrededor del área o tal vez había alguna reunión. Enola camino hasta las puerta del edificio y miro hacia arriba, esperaba ver algo o alguien por la ventana pero no notaba nada, volvió su miraba hacia la puerta y noto que estaba semi-abierta. **_"No Enola...toca el timbre, ¡no entres sin permiso!"_** decía Enola para ella misma. _**"¿Pero y si toco el timbre y nadie contesta? ¿O si esta dañado? uumm ¡Maldición!"**_

Enola se acerco un poco mas a la puerta para tocar el timbre pero se detuvo _¿Acaso escucho algo?_ Enola empuja un poco la puerta para abrirla, los ruidos eran un poco mas claro ¿Una discusión?

**_"Definitivamente estoy en el lugar equivocado..."_** penso Enola, _**"¿Y si la dirección del blog de John es vieja? ¿Sherlock se abra**_** mudado?"****  
**  
Enola cerro la puerta lentamente para no causar ningún ruido, miro las escaleras y debatió si subirlas o no, las voces no eran muy claras y la curiosidad de Enola la estaba consumiendo. Tomo varios pasos hacia las escaleras, eran como 7 escalones y luego 7 mas dando la curva hacia el apartamento. Enola subió los primeros siete escalones lentamente y se detuvo en la base, las voces eran muy claras ahora.

- ¿Que significa esto? -

El dueño de la voz era un hombre_** "¿Sherlock quizás?"**_ pensó Enola.

-No se - Contesto otra persona, su voz era mas profunda del primero que Enola escucho.

- ¿Esto es real? -

Esa era una mujer.

- ¡No se!- volvió a contestar aquella voz profunda.

Enola noto que la puerta estaba abierta, tomo 2 escalones pero la siguiente -una voz nueva- la detuvo.

- ¿Verificaste el cuerpo? -

**"¿_Cuerpo?"_** Penso Enola algo alarmada.

- Lo mire -

- ¡Dijiste que había muerto!- Exclamo la primera voz que Enola escucho. **_"¿Muerto? quien?"_**

- ESO PENSE! -

- ¡LO VISTE MORIR! -

- ¡SI LO VI MORIR! ¡FRENTE A MI SE DIO UN TIRO EN LA CABEZA LO VI! ¡NO LO ESTOY INVENTANDO JOHN! ¡LO VI MORIR! -

**_"¿John? ¿Seria John Watson?"_**

- Sherlock, ¿No verificaste el cuerpo? - Volvió a preguntar la nueva voz.

**_"¡Sherlock! ¡Tío Sherlock!" _**Pensó Enola emocionada y ni siquiera se percato que había subido dos escalones mas y que el que acababa de pisar había echo ruido.

_¡CRACK!  
__  
**"Mierda..."** penso Enola.__  
_

Las personas dentro del lugar inmediatamente se callaron, Enola se percato de su error y entro en panico, se quedo totalmente paralizada y escucho como una de las personas dentro camino lentamente hacia las escaleras. Al salir a la vista Enola vio un hombre, quizás en sus tempranos 40 años, con cabello rubio ceniza y vestido con un suéter de lana. _**"John Watson!, John H Watson...es el!"**_ Penso Enola. El miro a la joven, quien estaba ya pálida y pegada a las escaleras.

- Disculpa...¿Como entraste? - Pregunto John.

- eh...yo estepueslapuertaestabaabierta- Respondió Enola rapidamente.

- ¿Que? - Dijo el hombre, Enola apenas abrió la boca para repetir lo que dijo pero la cerro al escuchar otros pasos que se dirigían hacia ellos.

- ¿Que demonios pasa aqui, John? - Pregunto otro hombre saliendo del apartamento, se detuvo bruscamente al ver a Enola.

Enola lo reconoció inmediatamente, Sherlock, y al parecer el la reconoció también. Sherlock se quedo mirandola por unos momentos, la miro de arriba a abajo lentamente observando cada detalle sobre ella**_ "No puede ser..."_**

- ¿Quien eres? ¿Que haces aquí? - Pregunto Sherlock rápidamente, su tono era algo agresivo y desesperado que asustaba a Enola un poco.

- Um...so-soy Enola - la joven subió el resto de los escalones que le quedaban. - ¿Me recuerdas? - pregunto ella, sus voz se notaba timida, incluso suplicando, suplicando que Sherlock la recordara.

¡Claro que se acordaba de ella! Era su única sobrina y una de las pocas personas por las cuales Sherlock sentía un genuino cariño, la sobrina que no veía desde hace 11 años, pero esta Enola ya no era una niña de 10 años, ante el tenia una joven mujer, quizás en sus tempranos 21 años. Sherlock noto lo mucho que había cambiado, lo mucho que el se había perdido de ella, solo le llegaba al pecho a Sherlock, y no tenia muchos de los rasgos Holmes,era una versión de Lily con uno que otro parecido a Sherrinford y su cabello era muy corto y color ¿Lavanda? Por que demonios Sherrinford le permitía hacer tal cosa en ella. **_"Sherrinford..."_** Penso Sherlock **_"¿Estará aqui? ¿Vendría de camino?" "¿Acaso Enola vino sola?"._** Sherlock observo detenidamente a Enola **_"Si vino sola a Baker Street...pero llego a Inglaterra con Sherrinford"_**

Sherlock se quedo en silencio, John los miraba intercambiando su mirada entre los dos Holmes **_"¿Se conocían?"_** lo pensamientos de John fueron interrumpidos por los pasos de Mycroft y Mary, ambos salieron del apartamento a ver la escena antes ellos, Mary no entendía que pasa, al igual que John, pero el rostro de Mycroft se había llena de sorpresa.

La joven rompió miradas con Sherlock al ver a Mycroft y Mary salir. Enola no reconoció a la mujer que salió, pero si a su tío Mycroft.

- Tío Mycroft...-

- ¿Tío? - Repitieron Mary y John al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Vamos vamos dejen review o sugerencias :D**

YA LLEGAMOS CON MYCROFT Y SHERLOCK!


End file.
